


Time For A Confession

by daebydae (xiusoodaeism)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Gen, M/M, Minor Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, but i promise i know them lmao, my knowledge of musicals is weak as i haven't participated in them in years, tbh its really not relevant, will add more tags as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiusoodaeism/pseuds/daebydae
Summary: Jongin was aware that when he signed up to be one of the lead choreographers for the fall semester’s musical at his university he’d have to interact with Baekhyun but because of his crush on him, Jongin kept telling himself he couldn't do it, especially now that Baekhyun asked for one on one practices. Plus, anytime he complains, Chanyeol just laughs at him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Time For A Confession

“Jongin, you know you actually have to show up for rehearsals so you can teach the cast the dances?,” Chanyeol voices out from the kitchen when he hears Jongin groan from where he has himself laid out on their sofa.  
  
“I know but Baekhyun’s going to be there and he's so cute, my crush on him will be so obvious if I do this,” Jongin groans out, “you’re a terrible friend, why didn’t you talk me out of this?”  
  
“I’m a great friend because I didn’t talk you out of it, just because you have a crush on Baek doesn’t mean you should hinder your plans. We’ve talked about working on a musical together since our first year and we’re finally doing it,” Chanyeol replies as he walks out of their kitchen with a cup of coffee in each hand, handing Jongin his overly milky one as he sits down next to him taking a sip from his own cup. Taking his cup of coffee from Chanyeol he takes a sip, sighing as he rests his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder. Jongin knew he was right, it has been something they were talking about for the longest time.  
  
Jongin had met Chanyeol almost immediately at University, he’d opted for a random roommate as he hadn’t known anyone yet at his new school. He had picked the school furthest away from home that he got into, for that reason. By the time he’d arrived at university his roommate had settled in, so Jongin places his bags on the empty side of the room. He’d brought all he wanted with him so it doesn’t take him long to unpack, and once he finally did he settles on his bed, taking a nap. Jongin getting shocked when he wakes up seeing Chanyeol walk in. After getting over their initial shock, Chanyeol and Jongin began chatting realizing quickly they’re both into the arts to some degree, Chanyeol a music major and Jongin was planning on declaring dance as a minor, but he’d settled on Child Development as is major. They clicked instantly becoming fast friends, leading to them moving out of the dorms after their first year into their own apartment together.  
  
  
  
“Jongin, when you helped Taemin with the musical last year you were fine, you’ll be fine now. You’re an amazing dancer and your focus on that will be the reason you do fine this year, and you won’t get flustered. Plus, you’re going to have multiple people around you so if you get too flustered you can shift your attention to someone else!,” Chanyeol mentions as he finishes up his coffee, chuckling at Jongin before standing up, “Now, I’m going to head to campus to meet with my advisor, she had emailed me that I’m missing some credits so I need to get that on track, but I’ll see you at rehearsal okay?.”  
  
Jongin nods, begrudgingly getting up and picking up both his and Chanyeol’s coffee cup as he takes them to the kitchen.  
  
“Like… I know you’re right and I’ll be fine. I’m just being stupid,” he complains heading to his room,”but, see you then!”  
  
Chaneyeol leaves with a wave, and once he’s gone Jongin heads to his room flopping on his bed with a groan. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ to be nervous around Baekhyun. His crush only developed after seeing Baekhyun in _Grease_ and helping Taemin when they did the Choreography for it. Baekhyun had just been so captivating on-stage, funny and kind off-stage, he couldn’t help that he had developed a crush.  
  
He lets out another grumble before picking up his phone seeing that he has a few hours to kill before, he had to be at the choreography classes for the musical.  
  
[New Message]  
  
Jongin: You done with classes?  
Sehun: Just finished, you?  
Jongin: Yeah, wanna meet for lunch? Same place as always  
Sehun: kk, meet you there. Bringing Soo too.  
  
Jongin sends him a thumbs up before picking up his backpack and heading out, locking the apartment door. It doesn’t take Jongin log to arrive at their usual spot, heading inside the café ordering his go-to chocolate latte drink and a strawberry cake, spotting Kyungsoo and Sehun and going over to with them.  
  
“Do you have most of the Choreography done?,” questions Sehun when Jongin sits down.  
“ For the most part, I’ve done all the group ones. I basically need to do some of the lead’s choreography, but I’m going to come up with that based on what they’re able to do, I’m focusing on the larger choreography now.”  
“Sounds good,” Kyungsoo says as he hears Jongin’s plan.  
“Plus, I’m looking forward to seeing his texts to us when Baekhyun does pretty much anything, or even talks to him”, he adds on with a laugh.  
“As am I,” mentions Sehun before turning to face Kyungsoo,” You coming today so you can help Chanyeol with the music.”  
“No, I can’t. Although I would like to help Chanyeol, he keeps asking me, but I have a midterm and a paper next week, so I should be focusing on that. But next week I should be there to help.”  
“More like ogle,” Jongin says eyeing him.  
“Okay, well good luck and have fun studying, and don't watch cooking videos instead. We know how you are Soo,” Sehun says as he finishes up his drink.  
“Hey! Those channels are great, plus they help me kill time when I'm all bored after looking over my notes," Kyungsoo says with a small whine before turning to Jongin," You going to finish your drink? It’s going to get all watery,” Kyungsoo asks.  
“Yeah, Yeah I am.”  
  
There’s a comfortable silence between the three as they all finish up their drinks and food, Jongin questioning them both on their own plans for the weekend. Kyungsoo and Sehun both noting they’re free so they all agree to meet at Jongin and Chanyeol’s this weekend. Jongin knows Kyungsoo’s satisfied with this, knowing he’s waiting for Chanyeol to finally ask him out since they’ve both been dancing around their feelings. And he’s _aware_ that they’re going to tell him he should do the same for Baekhyun but it’s just not the same, it’s just a crush. Or at least that’s what he keeps telling himself.  
  
  
“Jongin!,” calls out Jongdae when he spots him walking into the auditorium, “Most of the cast is here, so we can get started whenever you’re ready.“  
“Who isn’t here yet?,” Jongin asks, placing his bag down in one of the seats. He’d already changed into something more comfortable, settling in the seat next to his bag to tie his laces.  
“Just a few of the lead understudies, and like a couple of the ensemble, but I don’t think they’re in the parts you’re working on today.”  
“I’m ready now,” Jongin says with a smile as he follows Jongdae onto the stage. Standing to the side as he reintroduced to the cast his eyes running over the cast, smiling at those who’s gaze he meets. In the midst of his introduction, he spots Baekhyun, his smile shifting a soft one, and when Baekhyun catches his gaze he’s quick to look away, flustered  
  
“Now then,” finishes up Jongdae,”we’re going to let Jongin take it away, and we’re going to have fun, so break a leg everyone!”  
  
“Thanks Jongdae,” Jongin says, before he moves center stage going over the plan he has for this practice. He’d already gotten the music from Chanyeol so he knew what song he wanted to do first, going over the parts he wanted them to learn.  
  
He’d found the teaching processes to be easy teaching them, in counts of four, pleasantly surprised by the fact most of them were picking up on it fast. Once he had them learn the first minute of the song, he steps back watching them practice. Whenever he spots anyone of the cast miss a step or struggle, he makes a note of it, calling them to the side to help them with what they struggle with.

After working with the cast for the next few hours on the rest of the song, he calls it a day, telling them to practice before calling an end to their practice. He steps off the stage moving to pick up his bag, turning when he hears his name being called.  
“I have a question for you,” he hears Baekhyun ask.  
“And hopefully I’ll have an answer for you,” he replies.  
“It’s not related to the musical, but Chanyeol was telling me you’re a Child Development major and I decided to take the class for a general ed this semester. But the thing is… I don’t understand it all that well. So, I was wondering if you’d be able to help me out?”.  
“Oh, you’re taking a class? Which one? And I think I can help, just…. Let me know when,” Jongin manages to get out, his mind utterly confused… Baekhyun… asking _him_ for help?

“Great! Oh, and it’s cognitive development? My brother was telling me I should take it for when I eventually become an uncle! And… I’ll let you know when I’m free…. And in that case, could I get your number?”, Baekhyun asks with a smile, already slipping his phone out of his pocket so he could save his name, handing it to Jongin. With the phone in hand, he’s quick to input his number, handing back his phone to Baekhyun.  
“Thanks! See you later, and great rehearsal by the way,” Baekhyun says with a wave, as he heads out, catching up to Jongdae.  
  
Jongin’s shocked, mostly with his luck of flushed cheeks with his encounter with Baekhyun, taking his phone out of his bag ready to message both Sehun and Kyungsoo, making sure to say his goodbyes to the few people left in the auditorium.  
  
[Group Message: KSS]  
  
  


Jongin: GUYS????!!! HELLO???!!! Baekhyun just asked me if I could tutor him… wtf??  
Sehun: lmaaaaaaaooooo… you gonna do it?  
Jongin: well… I said yes… but he hasn’t given me a date..  
Jongin: WHY DID I SAY YES?  
Sehun: You have a crush… I would’ve said yes too  
Kyungsoo: oh, nice! Did you make a fool of yourself when he asked though?  
Jongin: … no  
Kyungsoo: Really? But anyways… isn’t this good right? More time with him??  
Jongin: I guess but like…. What if I blank… I’m gonna look so dumb.. but I got his number out of it  
Sehun: you’ll be fine…  
Kyungsoo: You did??  
  
[New Message: unsaved number]  
  
??: Jongin?  
Jongin: Yes?  
??: this is Baekhyun  
Jongin: oh hey!  
Baekhyun: lol, hello! So I just got back to my place and I was looking at my schedule and I’m free this weekend.  
Jongin: ….hmm.. what day? I have plans this Saturday but Sunday I should be free?  
Baekhyun: Sunday works for me..  
Jongin: great, just let me know where to meet you ! and I guess, I hope I can help you with your problems?  
Baekhyun: lmao sounds good!  
_Seen 8:24 pm  
  
________________

By the time Sunday rolls around Jongin was almost certain Baekhyun had forgotten their plans, still confused as to why Baekhyun was asking _him_ for extra help. He had shared his worries with Kyungsoo and Sehun the day prior but all they told him was that he’d be okay and to stop overthinking.

In the meantime, Jongin finds himself pacing around his room, wanting to practice what exactly he’d be talking about, not wanting to embarrass himself if he messes up. He had a habit of getting flustered and stumbling over his speech whenever he found himself too nervous. In the midst of his prancing, he hears his phone _Ding_ and moves to pick it up.  
  
[New Message]  
Baekhyun: Wanna meet at the Paris Baguette by campus? They have coffee, wifi, and outlets.  
Jongin: Yeah sure, that sounds good!  
Baekhyun: aim to meet in 30 minutes?  
Jongin: See you in thirty, Baekhyun.

Since he was still unsure of what exactly Baekhyun wanted to go over, he figured he’d just bring his laptop having most of his notes online to start, the same for his books. Putting his things in his bag before he moves to leave.  
  
[Group Message: KSS]  
  
Jongin: gUYS?????!!! I’m on my way NOW…  
Jongin: What if I stutter, ugh why couldn’t he tell me what he wanted to go over???  
Sehun: Jongin, we’re telling you… you’re gonna be okay.  
Sehun: Anyways… where you meeting him?  
Jongin: The PB that’s by campus…  
Kyungsoo: ugh…. Get me cake…  
Jongin: ???? let me just focus on you and your sugar addication than talking to my crush…  
Kyungsoo: NOW, you’re getting it!  
Sehun: Make sure you text us when you get there! Have fun nini!  
Jongin: >:(  
Jongin: Okay, bye, I’m at the pb  
  
  
When he walks inside, he glances around, trying to spot Baekhyun and when he does he gives him a little wave, seeing him with his own order Jongin orders his own drink and cake before taking it to where Baekhyun is, placing his food down on the empty spot on the table before sitting across from him.  
  
“Hi there,” Baekhyun greets with a little smile,” Sorry if I messaged so late in the day, I was trying to get some of my other assignments done.”  
“Oh, that’s no problem, I get that! and since, you asked for child development help…. Is there something specific you wanted help on?,” Jongin responds as he takes a sip of his drink.  
“Oh yeah! So, I’m kind of confused about the stages of development? And what that means?”  
“Oh yeah, that took me some time to comprehend but its actually pretty simple if you think about in stages,” Jongin responds as he takes out his laptop, pulling up is own notes on the subject.  
  
He starts talking to Baekhyun about how development as a whole can be looked at in seven stages, but when looking at childhood development they can focus on prenatal, infancy, toddlerhood, early and middle childhood and the cognitive skills that develop and honed in each stage. Jongin makes sure to ask Baekhyun if he has any questions or clarifications as he continues to explain.  
“You know, you explain this pretty well, perhaps that’s on me for not taking that many notes, but you know…,” Baekhyun admits with a chuckle.  
“You think so? Thank you, I really enjoy this subject… makes sense since it’s my major, but more so just learning about development and relating to how people grow and their development can be affected by certain aspects, like culture, religion, likes… even language! It’s just so… fascinating…. I’m rambling I know…,” Jongin says with a laugh as he shakes his head, settling back in his seat.  
“I think it’s good to have a deep interest in what you study and know why you like your focus. So I don’t think you’re rambling, but more so…. extremely into what you study ” replies Baekhyun.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yup, but really thank you so much for all your help, I think I’m getting it a little bit more, but do you think we can schedule another day? I might need a few more before I can officially say I understand this class?”  
“Of course, just let me know when, and we can work out a schedule,” Jongin says with a smile, happy by the prospect of having more time to spend with Baekhyun, surprised at himself that wasn’t that nervous today.  
“Definitely, I’ll message you again when it comes closer to when I need more help.”

“Perfect, and then is that all for today?,” questions Jongin.  
“Yes! And again thank you so much,” Baekhyun yet again repeats, as he begins to pack up his things.  
Jongin smiles and nods at him again, doing the same with his own things, picking up his plate and drink, to busk his own items, before bidding Baekhyun goodbye, waving goodbye as he leaves the Paris Baguette.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to the loml Rue, saying what if I wrote a fanfic.... and here we are. This isn't my first one however I haven't written one in years so we're going to act like it is. Anyways, I truly hope you enjoy.
> 
> Jongin devloping a crush on Baekhyun because he saw him in a musical isn't at all based on something that happened to me when I was in High school... not my proudest moment ...  
> anyways, I'm actually a psych major so when i talk about development, I'm referencing some of my old papers in my favorite class I ever took!


End file.
